Theodore, the Ocean Going Tug
Theodore was bringing Bedford back to his spot. Bedford had been to the Repair Dock for repairs on his bell. Theodore carefully put him back in his place. "Thanks Theodore!" called Bedford as Theodore left for the entrance. Although the sun it was setting, he stared out to the distance. He'd always wanted to be an ocean going tug. An ocean going tugboat could go and do jobs out on the ocean as well as in the harbor. "Someday," he said softly as he turned for the Great Ocean Dock. *********************************************************************************************** The next morning the Dispatcher gave out jobs for the day at the "Morning Work Meeting." "Now George," said the Dispatcher, "you're to take Owan to the Oil Refinery so he can unload his oil barrels. Then take him far out on the ocean." George gave two blasts of his whistle. Then the Dispatcher turned to Theodore. "Theodore, you're to deliver lumber to the east side of the harbor," he said. Theodore tooted two blasts. With the jobs given, the tugboats set off for work. ************************************************************************************************ Theodore went to the barges' docks. He found Bonavista loaded with lumber. "Ready to go," she said cheerfully. Theodore buttoned on and slowly set off. When they arrived at the east side of the harbor, Foduck was waiting for them. "Take the lumber to dock 11," he said kindly. "Then leave Bonavista there. She'll be helping with the repairs of the dock." Theodore took her to dock 11. ************************************************************************************** After he'd finished work he called over the radio. "Any jobs available?" he asked hopefully. "Please come to the Junk Yard," said Pearl. Theodore hurried off. At the Junk Yard Pearl was waiting for him. All around him was rusty ships, barrages, and harbour equipment. "The Junk Yard is getting overfilled," explained Pearl. "Please help clean it up." "Today?" asked Theodore. "No," laughed Pearl. "You'll start cleaning it out today. I'd like you to begin with dock 1, which has very little scrap floating in the dock." Theodore tooted twice and Pearl left him alone. He buttoned onto an old fishing trawler, and began leaving for the Steelworks on the west side of the harbour. *********************************************************************************************** Theodore had finished work and was heading home when he heard an emergency whistle. It came from the the harbour entrance. He rushed to the entrance. When he arrived he found Constance, looking serious. "There's a ship who's broken it's propeller and is stuck on shore," she said urgently. "Where's the ship located?" he asked. "On the Gulf of Mexico," she said. "On my way," said Theodore. He set off. *********************************************************************************************** Theodore found the ship. He looked at the position it was in on the shore. He buttoned on and pulled it sideways off the shore and back into the water. "Thanks amigo," said the ship gratefully. "My name's Migual, and I'm to deliver fruit and vegetables to the Big Harbour." "I'm Theodore, and I'm from the Big Harbour," said Theodore as he began to pull the ship. They were half-way to the harbour. The sun began to go down. "We can't travel at night," said Migual nervously. "Yes we can," said Theodore. He turned on his flashlights. As they moved steadily in the darkness, Migual was beginning to feel cranky. "Why would they let a small tugboat like you rescue me?" he grumbled. Theodore paid no attention; he was used to working with grumpy barges and ships before. "No wonder why I work with Guysbrough," thought Theodore. Eventually Migual fell asleep. ***************************************************************************************** In the morning, as the sun was starting to rise, Theodore arrived in the Big Harbour. Constance, who was already up, greeted them. "Well done Theodore," she whispered. Theodore smiled. He took Migual to be unloaded by Clayton, and then to the Ship docks where the ships stayed. He returned to his dock right as the morning work meeting was taking place. Pearl and Petra were there too. "Theodore," said the Dispatcher in a proud voice, "you've proven that you can be an ocean going tugboat." "Don't I need a name though?" asked Theodore. "You don't really need a V-word," said the Dispatcher softly. "You just need yourself." "Tugboats, sound off," ordered the pilot boats. Everyone cheered for Theodore, the ocean going tugboat.